


Нью-Йоркский крапп

by Kimatoy



Series: Цвета Новой Англии [1]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimatoy/pseuds/Kimatoy
Summary: Натан уже четыре месяца наблюдает за будущей жертвой: полицейским инспектором с вычурным именем. Он знает: этот мальчишка может стать его окончательной смертью.Натан не хочет умирать. Один раз ему уже пришлось проделать этот трюк, и он слишком хорошо помнит агонию смертного тела.





	Нью-Йоркский крапп

Натан уже четыре месяца наблюдает за будущей жертвой: полицейским инспектором с вычурным именем Квентин Кинг III. Тот высок, светловолос, с резкими северными чертами лица, за тридцать. Совсем мальчишка по сравнению с самим Натаном и его потомками. Шесть “рыцарей”, созданных Скарваном, вместе со своим сиром следят за инспектором, фиксируют каждый его шаг. Натан знает: этот мальчишка может стать его окончательной смертью.

Натан не хочет умирать. Один раз ему уже пришлось проделать этот трюк, и он слишком хорошо помнит агонию: судороги, нехватка воздуха, все реже бьющееся сердце, кровь, вытекающая из тела.

Кинг ищет Натана с настойчивостью голодного волка, собирает вокруг себя стаю из смертных, жаждущих правосудия, и иногда Натан думает, что не было никакой нужды убивать ту четырехлетнюю девочку, можно было найти кого повзрослей. Но ее кровь была столь притягательна, что отказаться не было никаких сил. Кто же знал, что полицейский инспектор окажется столь настойчив в своем расследовании?

Он уже знает, что сделает с Квентином, когда поймает: кинет в могилу, засыпет землей, кишащей червями, окропит могилу кровью очередной жертвы. Говорят, шабашиты делают что-то подобное, чтобы создать потомков. Натан не шабашит, ему плевать на все секты — у него своя котерия, и ее более, чем достаточно. Натану смешно от того, что в просвещенном девятнадцатом веке кто-то всерьез может думать о себе как о персонаже легенды о короле Артуре, отрицая свою природу, даже не задумываясь о ней — но безумие многообразно, и не ему осуждать своих детей. Особенно, если учесть, что слепая преданность делает их прекрасными орудиями, способными рассыпать хлебные крошки, по которым Квентин придет туда, куда нужно Натану.

Капкан захлопывается, когда Квентин азартно преследует одного из “рыцарей”: старый склеп — лучшие декорации для финала детективной истории с налетом мистики. Могила уже готова, опарыши, разлагающиеся тела прошлых жертв Натана и его потомков, решетка, отрезающая Квентина от выхода, испуганная жертва — почти такая же, как та, что начала историю погони. Все как запланировано. Вот только ощущение, что этот мальчишка принесет смерть и ничего, кроме смерти, все сильнее, все страшнее. Шесть рыцарей стоят за спиной Натана, готовые исполнить любой его приказ, в двух метрах впереди ругается Квентин, обреченный умереть, а северо-восточный ветер дует все сильнее, указывая будущие дороги.

— Он настоящий король, — слышит Натан восторженный шепот за спиной. Натан не знает, что видят его “рыцари”, но может догадаться. Скорее всего вокруг них прекрасный замок, обеденный зал, готовящийся торжественный прием.

— Лезь в яму, — командует он Квентину, усмехаясь. Ни одному смертному не дано справиться с доминированием Сородичей, но Квентин пытается: цепляется пальцами за край могилы, упрямо смотрит Натану в глаза.

— Ложись на землю, — смеется Натан. Охотник стал дичью, и теперь Натана ждет пир.

Кровь у Квентина горячая от ненависти, насыщенная страхом — самое то, чтобы утолить жажду, выпив ее до последней капли. Полицейский инспектор бьется в агонии, хрипло кричит, клянется отомстить.

— Но он же — настоящий король! — слышит Натан синхронный крик. Шестеро, в унисон, чертовы рыцари. — Сир, вы не можете убить короля!

Взгляды буравят затылок, и Натан понимает: не может. Не имеет права, иначе этот мальчишка действительно станет причиной его Окончательной смерти — рыцари не простят. Но и поступить иначе — невозможно.

— Я не убью короля, — отвечает он. Двух глотков крови хватит, чтобы чертов полицейский получил Становление, а там… Он станет не первым сиром, уничтожившим свое дитя.

Когда кровь отдана, Натан закапывает могилу, поливает ее кровью жертвы — план должен быть доведен до конца. Садится на краю могилы, боясь повернуться лицом к рыцарям — слишком ощутима ненависть во взглядах — и следующие четыре часа наслаждается криками боли и ужаса, несущимися из-под земли, стараясь не слушать рыцарей.

Когда Квентин наконец выкапывается из могилы, воздух кажется раскаленным. Полицейский инспектор не успокоится, пока не уничтожит убийцу ребенка, а рыцари не позволят убить полицейского. “Это смерть, — понимает Натан. — Или он, или они”. И улыбается, когда Квентин в ярости идет к нему; смеется от криков “Да здравствует король!”; сам подставляет горло под клыки, успевая прошептать:

— Попробуй выжить теперь, диаблерист.


End file.
